<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im sorry by Trans_pog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153070">im sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_pog/pseuds/Trans_pog'>Trans_pog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Dream Smp, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Other, Polyamorous Character, polyamorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_pog/pseuds/Trans_pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream says things to Quackity to get in his head to make him think Karl and Sapnap hate him but later realizes that was a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"quackity thats not true we love you we would never hate you," sapnap says with concern in his voice<br/>
Quackity doesn't say anything he continues to grab his bag and walks to the door. He had tears in his eyes he was trying his best not to cry.<br/>
" Quackity please don't leave please," Karl says at this point he and sapnap had tears streaming down their faces.<br/>
Again Quackity says nothing but he couldn't hold back his tears anymore he quickly wiped his eyes and walked out of the door.<br/>
Karl and sapnap didn't know what to say they just stood there crying. Karl broke down completely and fall to his knees and cried sapnap tried his best to comfort him but he was crying himself.<br/>
a few weeks later<br/>
Karl and sapnap finally left their house and talked to people Karl wouldn't talk much a few words here and there but mostly hid behind Sapanp not wanting to leave his side afraid he might leave him too.<br/>
Quackity hadn't talked to anyone since what happened when he did leave his house he wore an oversized pink hoodie he got from Karl for his birthday.<br/>
Quackity quickly walked to their house and left a note on the door saying "I'm sorry please meet me at our place at midnight, From- Q"  he was starting to realize that was Dream had said to him might not be so true he couldn't stop thinking about all the happy moments they had.<br/>
After sapnap was done talking to people they went back home and found Quackitys note.<br/>
"What is it?" Karl asked<br/>
"its a note from quackity"<br/>
what does it say" Karl said with hesitation in his voice not knowing if he really wanted that answer.<br/>
"He asked us to meet at the spot at midnight"<br/>
"Is that a good idea, I mean ya I want to see I'm again and hear what he has to say but is it a good idea?"<br/>
"I don't know I feel like we should go" Sapnao answered<br/>
"Well we still have a few hours to decide let's just watch a movie or something"<br/>
-TIME SKIP TO MIDNIGHT-<br/>
"I really hope they come," Quackity says quietly<br/>
Quackity checking his watch "there not coming it's already 1230"<br/>
"I mean I figured they wouldn't show up I hurt them over stuff dream told me and I didn't even give them a chance to explain. God, I'm so fucking stupid why why did I do that now i lost the loves of my life and the only people that cared about me" he said aloud to himself at this point crying.<br/>
"quackity?" sapnap said softly<br/>
"W-what" he said turning around wiping is tears "how much did you guys hear"<br/>
"all of it" sapnap answered with concern in his voice<br/>
Quackity puts his hand out reaching for a hug but quickly puts his arms down scared of being pushed away.<br/>
"You can hug me quackity," he said softly with comfort in his voice<br/>
Quackity quickly hugs him crying into Sapnaps shoulder'<br/>
"i-im so sorry I should have let you explain," Q said crying<br/>
"shhh its ok its ok"<br/>
Karl sits down next to the tree and motions for them to join him after they all sit down Quackity still crying into Sapnaps shoulder Karl hugging him not wanting to let go he missed him so much.<br/>
"i-i don't want to lose you two I love you guys too much to lose you"<br/>
"I know baby its ok were not going anywhere," sapnap says softly<br/>
"you guys don't hate me," he said softly<br/>
"of course we don't hate you baby how could we ever hate you" Karl answered<br/>
after hugging for a while Karl notices something<br/>
"Hey honey can I do something," Karl asked softly with concern in his voice<br/>
"hmm um sure," he said sitting up slowly.<br/>
Sapnap slowly pulls up Quackitys hoody to reveal his super thin waist<br/>
"oh baby when was the last time you ate" Karl said with concern in his voice<br/>
"i-i don't remember I'm sorry," he said scared of karls response <br/>
"it's ok I'm not mad baby just concerned. do you wanna go home and get something to eat you don't have to eat a lot just get at least something in you, okay?"<br/>
After getting home Sapnap made soup Karl still didn't want to let go of Quackity he didn't want him to leave his side.<br/>
Quackity ate half the bowl before not being able to eat anymore<br/>
"I'm sorry" he said scared he was gonna get yelled at<br/>
"it okay baby i know its hard just let me know if you want anything else"<br/>
Quackity nodded<br/>
" can we go cuddle,?" Karl asked tiredly.<br/>
"sure baby" Quackity said<br/>
after going up to their room Sapnap put on a movie and they cuddled there quietly eventually Karl fell asleep on Quackitys chest while quackity played with his hair.<br/>
" Hey Sapanp thank you for everything"<br/>
" Of course baby"<br/>
"I love you"<br/>
"I love you too honey"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>